O pecado de Vênus
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: Um beijo.Um ato que mudaria tudo o que acredita-se em relação ao amor e a amizade.Uma fic sobre as dúvidas que atormentam, sobre a infidelidade e sobre a confiança que botamos nas pessoas que amamos.
1. pecado e remorso

_Essa idéia me veio de várias histórias que eu já ouvi de pessoas que passaram realmente por algo parecido.Rostos anônimos para vocês, leitores, com casos verídicos que eu transformei para uma fic, essa: minha primeira da Sailor Moon._

BOA LEITURA:

Primeira parte: O beijo

Ele disse : Te dou uma carona, você vai se molhar nessa chuva.

Mina deixou-se levar, aceitou o convite e entrou no carro dele.Chovia há quase cinco dias, aquela tarde em especial estava fria e o vento fazia as árvores curvarem-se levemente.

Você ta toda molhada, quer o meu casaco? – ele perguntou quando ela bateu a porta.

Não precisa não, eu estou bem.

Tem certeza?Você ta tremendo...- disse Darien franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Eu não quero te distrair, com essa chuva toda em cima do vidro deve ser muito difícil conseguir dirigir.

No início até que é, mas depois você se acostuma.Então, aceita o casaco?

Hum... run- murmurou ela pegando o casaco de couro e botando em cima dos ombros sem vesti-lo.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.Mina observava o trânsito denso que se formara na avenida principal do bairro.Alguns carros buzinavam, Darien desviou de um motociclista e conseguiu passar rapidamente para um espaço aberto á frente.

Eu não vou te tirar do seu caminho, a minha casa é quase do outro lado.- comentou ela percebendo que estava dando trabalho.

Claro que não Mina, não tem problema algum te deixar em casa.Imagina só você andando de lá até a sua casa, à uma hora dessas, você estaria congelada.

É verdade, esse tempo ta horrível, hoje ainda mais.- comentou ela tentando desembaçar o vidro com a mão.

Você ta com horário pra fazer alguma coisa?Ta preocupada com esse trânsito?

Não eu só estava preocupada em atrapalhar você mesmo.

Já disse que não.- disse ele trocando a marcha e exibindo um sorriso contrário á cara dos motoristas em volta, irritados com a confusão.

Obrigada, é muita gentileza.- ela disse olhando pra ele.

De nada.

Aos poucos o carro conseguiu deixar para trás o caos, mas quando já podiam quase comemorar, o carro resolveu fazer exatamente o que não deveria ter feito naquele dia, ele morreu.

Porcaria-resmungou Darien dando um soco no volante.

Ele foi para o lado de fora e abriu o capô do carro.Voltou um pouco molhado e com as mãos sujas de graxa.

É o mesmo problema da semana passada, não dá pra eu resolver agora, vou ter que chamar alguém.

Mina ficou em silêncio enquanto ele chamava um reboque.Ele parecia irritado, também, pudera, não era a primeira vez que aquele automóvel deixava-o na mão.

Desculpa - disse ele simplesmente quando desligou o celular.

Não tem problema algum, eu não to com pressa.

A chuva cessou um pouco, se você quiser pode ir pra casa, já não ta tão longe e com a confusão naquela avenida, eu acho que a ajuda vai demorar. – disse tentando limpar as mãos com um paninho que estava no porta-luva.

Eu espero não tem problema, você foi muito legal comigo, não vou deixar você sozinho aqui agora.

Está bem, mas então você vai ter que ter um pouco de paciência, ok?Eu vou lá fora ver como tá o carburador.

A porta do carro abriu novamente e ele saiu.Mina ligou o som, tocava uma música de hip hop.Não fazia seu estilo, mas ela não se importou em ouvi-la.As janelas estavam um pouco embaçadas, a noite iniciava-se e a chuva começava a apertar novamente.Alguns minutos depois ela resolver ver se ele precisava de alguma ajuda, mínima que fosse, mas ela estava sentindo-se inútil.Saiu do carro também, botando melhor o casaco que ele lhe emprestara.

Darien, você precisa de alguma coisa?

Não Mina, não se preocupe, volte pra dentro do carro, ta muito mais frio aqui fora.

Conseguiu concertar?

Deu pra dar um quebra-galho, mas eu preciso de reboque mesmo.

Ele fechou o capô e foi em sua direção.A blusa estava colada ao corpo e seus cabelos negros pingavam no seu rosto e escorriam.

Te dei carona pra você não se molhar e agora você tá encharcada também.- disse ele como se estivesse irritado.

Desculpa, mas eu não agüentava mais ficar sem fazer nada.

Você ligou o som, podia ficar ouvindo alguma música.- comentou enquanto olhava para o céu na esperança de conseguir saber se continuaria chovendo ou não.

Não tinha nenhuma especial.- ela deu de ombros.

Sei.

Darien passou a mão no rosto tentando tirar um pouco da água que escorria pela sua face, a graxa ficou em volta dos seus olhos e no seu queixo, Mina riu.

O que foi?

Nada.

Ora, diga...- insistiu ele

Nada não.

Fala Mina, sacanagem.

Você ta com o rosto cheio de graxa.

Sério?

Sério.

Ele tentou tirar esfregando o rosto na blusa, mas não adiantou muito.Ela se aproximou tentando ajudá-lo e continuou a rir da atrapalhada dele.

Eu te dou carona e você ri de mim?- brincou ele.

Você ta muito engraçado assim, parece um guaxinim.

Ah é?

É.

Ele a puxou pelo braço passando a mão pelo seu rosto, ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte e ela não conseguiu.Ela também ficou suja, com dois riscos pretos pela lateral da face.

Darien! – ela gritou fugindo dele

Ri agora, guaxinim fêmea!

Isso é injusto, você vai ver! – esbravejou a garota

Quem mandou me provocar...

Ta parecendo uma criança, nunca pensei em te ver fazendo isso.

Olha quem fala...

Ela se afastou dele como se tivesse esquecido da promessa subentendia de vingança e chutou uma poça terminando de molhar a calça dele.

Você é que pediu - gritou ela

Você vai ver então, não diga depois que eu não avisei.- disse ele correndo atrás dela.

Mina contornou o carro tentando ir para o lado contrário ao dele.

Você realmente acha que vai conseguir fugir?- perguntou Darien.

Não sei, mas eu tenho que tentar! – disse correndo.

Na segunda volta ao redor do carro ele a alcançou, mas ela acabou tropeçando sozinha no meio fio e para que ela não caísse, ele tentou segurá-la.Caíram os dois livremente sobre uma poça d´água na calçada.

Darien caiu por cima dela.Uma das pernas de Mina estava dobrada, a outra esticada por entre as dele.O barulho de chuva ainda podia ser ouvido, mas ao fundo ouvia-se nitidamente a música que tocava no rádio.

"Por onde andei enquanto você me procurava  
Será que eu sei que você é mesmo tudo aquilo que me faltava... "

A mão dele subiu pelo braço esquerdo dela e tocou seu rosto tirando os fios loiros da frente de seus olhos.Mina olhava para ele sem ação alguma, fazia muito tempo que um garoto não se aproximava dela daquela forma.Os dedos dele passaram pelo canto de sua boca para poder tirar o pouco da graxa que ficara por ali.Ela levantou um pouco o corpo:

Darien...- murmurou tentando por um momento levantar-se.

Seus rostos se aproximaram ainda mais com o ato dela, o nariz dos dois se roçaram e os lábios se encostaram.

A boca dela abriu-se quase involuntariamente e o que era evitável, ou não, aconteceu.As coisas pareciam estar em câmera lenta, perderam-se no tempo e no espaço também.O frio, a água, o chão duro, nada parecia fazer diferença naquele momento.O beijo tornou-se mais intenso e os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele.

Uma luz forte aproximou-se, o farol de um carro grande, pelo que parecia.Era o reboque que havia chego e que estacionou atrás da outra extremidade do carro.

Darien levantou a cabeça.Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados, as mexas de cabelo pingavam a água da chuva sobre o rosto de Mina.

Ela levantou o empurrando um pouco para o lado, sua respiração estava alterada, sentia-se tonta, mais confusa do que jamais estivera.

Ele levantou rapidamente também com uma expressão desnorteada, talvez já inconscientemente culpada.Várias coisas passaram pela cabeça dela enquanto ela olhava para ele.Um aperto no peito a fez virar e correr enquanto pelo outro lado, o motorista do reboque se aproximava.Darien gritou seu nome, mas era como se um filme passasse por sua cabeça e aquele não fosse seu nome.Pelo menos era o que Mina queria.Não ter aquele nome, não ser mais ela mesma, porque aquela Mina acabara de fazer a coisa mais terrível que alguém poderia fazer com uma amiga.Lágrimas salgadas escorreram pelo seu rosto e misturaram-se a chuva, mas de nada adiantariam, já estava feito.

_Gente, essa é a primeira parte, a próxima provavelmente só no final da semana que vem.Abraçu grande, espero as reviews!_


	2. o depois

_Gente, espero q vcs estejam gostando da fic.Eu viajei e comecei a escrever outras coisas, então eu acabei demorandopara continuar essa aqui.Vou fazer o possível para q isso não aconteça de novo, e me esforçar pq essa fanfic tem um teor muito real na minha vida.Algumas pessoas mto próximas de mim participaram de uma situação desse tipo e eu comecei a passar isso para palavras escritas para tentar entender o lado das três envolvidas, está aqui o que saiu disso e eu espero q vcs leiam mesmo não sendo tão fortemente centralizado na sailor moon.É uma fic diferente e eu acho isso mais importante do que passar para os outros simplesmente o que eles querem ler, mas sim o queé interessante saber eenxergar._

_BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

Mina bateu a porta de casa com força.Estava exausta da corrida e sua roupa pingava no chão da sala.Subiu apoiando-se no corrimão e entrou no banheiro sem ligar a luz.Olhou seu reflexo deprimente no espelho, seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal, as olheiras pareciam mais evidentes e o cabelo escorrido davam-lhe a semelhança com uma louca.

Louca, louca...- repetiu esfregando as mãos com força no rosto - O que fiz?O que foi que você fez Mina Aino?

Um raio caiu do lado de fora iluminando o banheiro por um breve momento.Estava com o coração apertado que se espremeu mais ainda quando o trovão ressoou, sentia-se como se até o céu a censurasse.

Deixando o corpo pesar, escorregou pela parede e sentou segurando os próprios joelhos, as lágrimas transbordavam cada vez que um novo pensamento tomava-lhe a consciência.Lembrou-se de Catharina, a melhor amiga que havia tido e no quanto sofrera por causa do amor que ambas nutriam pelo mesmo homem.Mais lágrimas caíram.Serena era a que mais sabia sobre ela, conhecia toda essa história e era provavelmente a mais parecida com ela entre as sailors.Ficou imaginando na dor que sentira tempos atrás e no quanto à dor que Serena sentiria seria maior, tanto por causa de Darien quanto por sua causa e pior do que quando acontecera com ela, era que dessa vez as duas pessoas envolvidas eram realmente culpadas.

Levou a mão à boca, tocando os lábios que trariam o infortúnio.Tinha a impressão que os lábios dele ainda estavam colados aos seus, como se o pecado se repetisse cada vez que ela pensava nele.Mais raios e trovões a atormentaram enquanto ela relembrava as cenas do beijo e nas conseqüências que ele traria.Dormiu de exaustão em cima dos azulejos frios de tom azul.Encolhida junto á parede, sonhou algo tranqüilo, ás vezes só nos sonhos as pessoas conseguem a paz contrária á realidade.

Darien jogou a chave do carro em cima da mesa e tirou os sapatos e a camisa.Estava ensopado e sujo de graxa.O dia havia sido coberto de problemas, estava cansado e só agora percebera o frio.Olhou para fora da janela, ainda chovia e a cidade estava mergulha na escuridão das onze horas.O carro ficaria um tempo na oficina, estava com vários problemas, inclusive no carburador.

Darien respirou profundamente, só agora que ele parara de se preocupar com o carro Mina voltara aos seus pensamentos.Por que a beijara?Nem ele sabia ao certo.Fazia tempo que não se sentia daquela forma, estava parecendo uma criança que precisava de alguém para lhe dizer o que fazer.Mina estava certa quando disse que nunca pensara em vê-lo agir tão infantilmente, nem ele pensara que pudesse ainda ser assim.Pensou em Serena, em quando gostava de fazê-la se irritar, talvez ele nunca tivesse crescido realmente.

Serena...- pensou olhando para a chuva que respingava na janela.

Os dois estavam tão presentes um na vida do outro e de uma forma tão marcante, que ele não poderia dizer quando começara a enxergá-la como mulher e não como simplesmente a Serena atrapalhada que gostava de bolinhos.Estavam conectados de uma forma misteriosa e isso o fazia sentir-se estranho.Darien já não sabia quem ele era, qual seria sua identidade atual?Tuxedo Mask, ou apenas um estudante?Os dois?

Sentou numa cadeira, a cabeça doía levemente.Olhou para o braço, estava com uma marca de sangue coagulado.Quando Mina caiu, ele fez um arranhão no braço para que ela não se machucasse.Acabara de perceber isso.Ele sempre acabava protegendo as pessoas presentes em sua vida.

Sailor Moon... Sempre que ela precisava, ele estava lá para poder auxiliá-la, sempre acabava sendo uma ajuda para que ela acabasse com o inimigo.Não se importava em ser apenas essa ajuda, mas incomodava-lhe ter que ter uma identidade secreta dessa forma.Quem seria a Sailor Moon?Poderia ser qualquer uma e ao mesmo tempo ele sentia que não, que ela estava próxima a ele.

A dor na cabeça ainda o incomodava e o braço agora também, talvez fosse melhor nem ter olhado para o ferimento.Estava se sentindo estranho, mas o que o deixava mais perturbado, eram as últimas imagens que tivera de Mina.Seus olhos estavam tão chocados, tão sofridos..., não que ela não tivesse razão, pois ele também sentira isso, mas o rosto dela não parava de perturbá-lo, o que acontecera ainda daria muito o que falar.Teve vontade de botar para fora as angustias presas nos seus olhos, mas não conseguiu chorar.Levantou da cadeira, tomou um banho e deitou.Estendido na cama ainda pensou em todo seu passado e olhando para trás teve certeza de que o que passara anteriormente não era nada comparado ao que viria pela frente.

Mina acordou sem saber que horas eram, tinha a impressão de que uma manada de animais havia passado por cima dela.Estava com dores por todo o corpo e seus olhos estavam inchados por causa do choro.Ela levantou, tomou uma chuverada rápida e mesmo sem comer nada, correu para o colégio, estava bastante atrasada.Onde estaria Ártemis numa hora dessas?Ele nem para acordá-la!

Chegou no colégio na mesma hora que Serena chegava, sempre atrasada e com um pão na boca.

Oi Mina!- gritou antes de dar a última mordida no seu café da manhã.

Oi - disse simplesmente sem fitá-la.

Até você atrasada?Que coisa feia!-brincou dando uma cotovelada de leve na amiga.

É, acontece Serena, mas deixa eu ir logo pra sala, depois a gente se fala.

Mina! – gritou Serena tentando ir atrás da outra que sumia atrás da parede que dava em outro corredor.

Mina fingiu não ouvir e subiu a escadaria correndo, a última coisa que ela queria era encarar Serena.Só por isso, já tinha plena certeza de que o dia não seria nada ela conseguiria olhar para amiga?Por quanto tempo aquele beijo seria um acontecimento oculto?Ela conseguiria esconder a verdade?

Ela entrou na sua sala, pediu desculpas para a professora e sentou totalmente sem disposição, estava cansada, triste e receosa.E Darien?Será que ele também estaria sentindo-se daquela maneira?Ela desejou que não, mas depois percebeu que ele tinha que estar, porque senão estivesse, com certeza ele não merecia a namorada que tinha.

Naquele dia ele foi buscar Serena, não era sempre que isso acontecia e isso deixou Mina muito irritada, logo naquele dia, ela sempre tivera azar, parecia que com a idade isso só ia aumentando...

Oi , acho que te conheço de algum lugar...- disse Serena se aproximando dele e fazendo uma brincadeira enquanto agarrava-o pelo pescoço.

A aula foi boa?- perguntou Darien enquanto a fazia tirar os pés do chão.

Não.Pra variar não, mas eu ri muito, tem um garoto na minha sala que é muito engraçado e...

Mina observava-os de longe.Os dois eram um casal lindo e isso só fazia-a sofrer ainda mais.Não parava de pensar neles um só minuto e mesmo tentando não pensar no beijo, acabava flagrando-se aos suspiros com a lembrança.

Ajeitando a mochila que caía, Mina resolveu afastar-se enquanto Amy contava sobre um trabalho que ela teria que fazer.

Meninas!- gritou Serena chamando-as e indo na direção delas.

Amy virou e caminhou até ela, seguida por Mina que não tivera outra opção senão ir também atrás da sailor mercúrio.

O Darien dá uma carona pra vocês, enquanto isso a gente vai conversando sobre o show que a gente quer ir. – disse Serena enquanto as outras duas se aproximavam.

Claro, tudo bem.Vamos Mina?-perguntou Amy.

Mina pensou em falar sobre o carro dele, contar a elas que não tinha jeito porque estava quebrado, mas desistiu porque seria uma tolice se entregar dessa maneira, depois disso começariam as perguntas sem respostas.

Serena voltou a correr em direção ao namorado:

Vamos dar uma carona para as duas, aí a gente vai conversando sobre aquele show que eu te falei.

Mina e Amy se aproximaram, a primeira tentava olhar o mais profundamente possível para o chão.

Serena eu até daria, mas meu carro ta na oficina.-comentou ele botando as mãos no bolso

O que houve?

Uns probleminhas aí...

Você não conseguiu resolver não? – perguntou ela estranhando que ele não havia conseguido consertar já que ele entendia sobre mecânica.

Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ah que pena...Desculpa meninas.- disse Serena virando-se para encará-las.

Não tem problema nenhum. – disse Amy

É, sem problemas.Deixa eu ir tchau gente...- disse Mina indo embora

Tchau!- responderam Amy e Serena.

Mina foi para casa de cabeça baixa.Estava desatenta e sem saber ao certo se deveria ir para casa ou espairecer a cabeça.Seu coração ainda batia forte e a adrenalina de tê-lo visto ainda corria em suas veias, não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que havia acontecido, durante á aula a voz dos professores eram apenas um som distante que davam uma certa musicalidade ás suas lembranças e pensamentos.A verdade é que aquilo teria que ter um fim, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que encarar Serena e Darien de verdade e muito provavelmente contar a verdade á amiga para poder aquietar seu desespero.

Andou pelas ruas perdida, mais dentro de si mesma do que em sua trajetória.Antes de ir para casa passou em frente á casa de Serena.Sabia que Darien estava lá e olhou para a janela dela para tentar vê-los. Olhando com atenção viu de relance a imagem dos dois abraçados.Mina suspirou tentando aliviar o peso do seu peito, ele parecia ter esquecido da noite anterior ou então apenas não se importar.Sua tristeza aumentou e ela quis ir para casa, mas antes de se virar e ir embora, olhou mais uma vez para janela, onde Darien abraçado á Serena com uma das mãos acariciando sua cabeça, olhava para baixo encarando-a com uma expressão que tentava transmitir algo.Ela foi embora sem tentar saber o que era, tentaria ao máximo evitá-lo, mesmo que em pensamentos isso fosse impossível e ele a perseguisse até mesmo em seus sonhos.

_Continua..._

_Bom, o que será que vai acontecer?Quando Serena vai descobrir?O que vai acontecer quando Mina e Darien se encontrarem novamente? – Perguntas sem resposta até a próxima parte..._

_OBS: Quem puder me diga como eu faço para aparecer os travessões pq mesmo eu digitando eles, o sistema não aceita e eles acabam sumindo quando eu salvo._

_E LÓGICO, MANDEM REVIEWS E IDÉIAS/SUGESTÕES!_

_Abraçu..._


	3. fim dos dois?

**Demorou, mas a continuação tah aki...Boa Leitura!**

Alguns dias passaram como se tudo estivesse como antes.Amy continuava estudando, Rei continuava cuidando do templo com o avô e Serena e Darien estavam juntos e aparentemente felizes como sempre.Mina estava um pouco afastada das outras, ela achava que assim seria melhor porque estava muito confusa e precisava de um tempo longe de Serena pelo menos.Foi quando o telefone tocou naquela manhã de sábado que Mina teve certeza que não podia mais fugir dos encontros com as amigas e de encarar Serena.

-Ei, Mina!Vem pra casa hoje à tarde?- perguntou uma voz alegre do outro lado da linha.

-Ahm...não sei Serena...

-Mina, você já recusou vários convites de sair, quê que houve com você?

-Nada não é que tem muito trabalho no colégio, muita coisa pra fazer...

- Nós também temos tudo isso, não vê a Amy com matérias extras e tudo mais?Isso não é desculpa, nós vamos fazer macarronada aqui em casa, então não se atrasa senão não vai sobrar nada pra você.

-Tá, ta bem então.- disse Mina receosa.

-Ótimo.Meio dia aqui em casa, tchauzinho.

-Tchau.

Mina desligou o telefone, meteu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e gritou o mais alto que podia.O que ela faria agora?Até quando poderia fugir?

Perto do meio dia Mina chegou.Lita estava na cozinha com Amy, os outros estavam na sala, os pais de Serena não estavam em casa.

-Oi sumida!Cheguei a pensar que ia desaparecer de novo!- exclamou Serena quando abriu a porta para Mina que deu um sorriso sem graça e entrou.

Ela cumprimentou todos, mas não olhou nos olhos de Darien, apenas deu um oi rápido e foi para a cozinha.

Almoçaram e se sujaram muito de molho.A macarronada estava ótima, Lita realmente havia caprichado.Depois do almoço todos foram para o quarto de Serena, sentaram nos travesseiros multicoloridos que ficavam no chão, ligaram o rádio e conversaram sobre todos os tipos de coisa.

Mina se divertiu com as amigas que sempre acabavam falando sobre alguma coisa idiota que rendia muitos risos, mas essa felicidade não era total porque não muito longe dela estava alguém que Mina preferia manter do outro lado do país, o que era impossível infelizmente.

Uma música nova começou, Mina não estava prestando muita atenção, só quando Serena levantou e aumentou o som é que ela se deu conta do que se tratava.

_Desculpe estou um pouco atrasado  
Mas espero que ainda dê tempo  
De dizer que andei errado e eu entendo_

As suas queixas tão justificáveis  
E a falta que eu fiz nessa semana  
Coisas que pareceriam óbvias até pr'uma criança

Por onde andei enquanto você me procurava  
Será que eu sei que você é mesmo tudo aquilo que me faltava

Amor eu sinto a sua falta  
E a falta é a morte da esperança...

-Que linda essa música, é nova?- perguntou Serna para as amigas enquanto voltava a sentar.

-É, acho que sim Serena.-disse Amy.

-Eu nunca ouvi antes - comentou Lita

-Eu também não-disse Rei.

Mina ficou quieta esperando que ela não gaguejasse se alguém perguntasse se ela conhecia a música, mas ninguém pareceu perceber que ela não havia dito nada á respeito.

Ela olhou para baixo quando começaram a falar sobre quem cantava,Mina queria sair correndo de lá e torceu pra que a música terminasse logo.

- E você Mina, não gostou não?Tá calada...- disse Serena derrepente bagunçando o cabelo da amiga e fazendo o laço vermelho cair para o lado.

-O que?- perguntou Mina saindo do seu transe momentâneo.

-A musica, não gostou?

-Gostei sim, é muito bonita.- disse ajeitando o cabelo enquanto seus olhos escapavam para o canto tentando encontrar a imagem de Darien.

Ele estava encostado á parede com uma das pernas dobradas, os braços estavam cruzados e ele não olhava para elas, apenas para a outra extremidade do cômodo com os pensamentos longe.

_Será que eu sei que você é tudo aquilo que me faltava_...- repetiu a música antes do locutor começara a falar sobre alguma banda internacional.

-Eu tenho que ir gente, eu tenho que fazer umas coisas então eu to indo ta?-falou Mina já não suportando mais aquele clima.

-Tá tudo bem Mina?-perguntou Lita

-Tá , eu só to com pressa, a gente se fala depois...tchau...

-Gente a Mina anda muito estranha, vocês não notaram, não?

-Eu também acho Lita, ela anda muito esquisita. – comentou Serena

-Quem anda esquisita? –perguntou Darien enquanto Mina passava por ele acelerando o passo

-A Mina. –falou Serena

-A Mina?

-É Darien, a Mina, aliás você também ta bem estranho.- ela comentou

Silêncio.

-Bom, eu também tenho que ir, depois eu passo aqui pra te pegar.-falou Darien derrepente para Serena

-Me pegar?

-É vamos jantar naquele restaurante que eu te falei ontem, tudo bem?

-Tá bom, que horas?

-As sete ?

-Tá ótimo, até mais tarde- disse Serena dando-lhe um beijo.

Darien desceu as escadas com pressa.Mina virava a esquina quando o avistou se aproximando.Ela correu e virou para a outra rua na esperança de que ele não tivesse a visto, mas ele correu até ela e passou a andar do seu lado na mesma velocidade que ela.

-A gente precisa conversar.- ele disse enquanto desciam o meio fio e atravessavam a rua

-Não, não temos nada pra conversar.- ela disse o mais rispidamente que sua voz poderia soar.

-Claro que temos!Escuta...

Mina parou e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Escuta você, nós não temos nada pra conversar.Aquilo foi um acidente, eu sempre gostei muito de você como namorado da minha amiga e é assim que vai continuar sendo, entendeu?Esquece aquela noite que eu também vou esquecer.Eu não quero ver a Serena sofrer e se você pensa assim também, você vai fazer o que eu to te dizendo.

Ele abriu a boca ligeiramente pra falar alguma coisa, mas depois voltou a fechá-la.

-Eu realmente preciso ir, tchau.-ela disse enfim.

Mina foi correndo pra casa, o coração a mil por hora mais por causa do que havia falado do que pela adrenalina da corrida.

Naquela tarde tomou um banho, viu um pouco de TV e terminou de ler um livro que comprara há pouco tempo.Estava terminando de arrumar umas coisas quando percebeu que havia perdido sua pulseira de ouro, mas quando?Desesperou-se com a possibilidade de ter que voltar a falar com Darien e ligou para a casa de Serena para perguntar se não estaria lá.O pai dela disse que ela tinha acabado de sair com o namorado, mas que quando voltasse ele ia perguntar.Mina desligou sentindo-se triste e solitária.Adormeceu para tentar esquecer um pouco do que tanto lhe incomodava, normalmente não dormiria aquela hora, mas ela realmente precisava se distanciar daquela realidade torturante.Já eram quase nove horas da noite quando a campainha tocou, Ártemis teve que acordá-la para ir atender a porta porque estava num sono tão profundo que não havia ouvido.

Desceu correndo meio descabelada e esfregando os olhos, sua barriga roncava, estava morrendo de fome.Olhou pelo olho mágico, era Serena.Estranhou, mas abriu a porta logo e espantou-se ao ver o rosto da amiga debulhado em lágrimas.

Serena a abraçou com força, estava visivelmente transtornada.

-O que...Que houve?-perguntou Mina sentindo-se sufocada pela ansiedade da resposta.

-O Darien terminou comigo. – disse uma Serena chorosa apertando seu pescoço.

Mina sentiu as pernas tremerem.Achou que ia cair desmaiada no chão.O que isso significava afinal?Por que ele havia feito isso?

Serena fungou enquanto soluçava.

-Cretino – resmungou Mina em voz baixa passando a mão na cabeça de Serena e percebendo que também chorava.

**Gente é isso...Confesso que nem eu sei qual vai ser o final disso...Vlw pelo apoio e desculpa demorar tanto...Abração!**


	4. nós dois, vocês dois

**Pra variar, demorei pra continuar a fic. Eu constantemente desisto de escrever, depois volto louca para continuar. Faculdade e namorado tomam tempo, sorry msm! **

Mina fez Serena se sentar nos degraus da escada. Fechou a porta e agachou olhando para a amiga.

- Você precisa se acalmar - disse, falando isso, ao mesmo tempo, para si mesma.

- Me acalmar, Mina?Estava tudo bem e de repente...puff- ela abaixou os ombros desanimada.

- Escuta...pow, conversa com ele... sei lá...

- Eu não sei se conversar adiantaria. Ele...Ele disse que tava confuso, que não tinha certeza sobre o nosso relacionamento...

Mina engoliu a seco, suas mãos tremiam.Ela as esfregou esperando que Serena não percebesse seu nervosismo.

- Mina...– Serena chamou de repente fazendo os olhos de ambas se fixarem na imagem da outra.

- Que foi?

- Posso dormir aqui hoje?

- Ahm...claro...

- Serena abraçou a amiga deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

- Obrigada.Eu te adoro, viu?

Mina virou o rosto e levantou enquanto se desvencilhava dos braços de Serena.

- Eu também te adoro, agora vá para cima, deite lá no quarto de hóspedes que eu já levo um chá para você.

- Está bem – concordou Serena enquanto pendurava a bolsa no ombro e subia.

Mina correu para a cozinha fazendo de tudo para que a amiga não percebesse o choro pela sua voz. Afinal, ainda seriam amigas? Ainda podia se considerar amiga dela depois do que acontecera?

Estava preparando o chá quando o telefone tocou. Era o Mike, um amigo da turma com quem estava fazendo dupla em um trabalho.

- Você conseguiu achar alguma coisa sobre Marx? – ele perguntou enquanto folheava um livro.

Mina riu levemente.

- Seria meio impossível não achar nada sobre ele...sendo ele...Marx...

Mike riu um pouco sem graça.

- Eu quis perguntar se você teve tempo de pesquisar alguma coisa sobre ele e o manifesto comunista...

- Ah...sim, já vi algumas coisas.

- Que bom... Mina, ta tudo bem?

- Claro, porque não estaria?

- Não sei. Achei só...Sua voz triste...

- Não se preocupe, deve ser só uma gripe. Vou ter que desligar agora. Depois a gente se fala, tchau Mike.

- Espera... Eu queria perguntar...

-Mina! – gritou uma voz do andar de cima

Mina botou o telefone para o lado.

- Que foi Serena?

- Posso ligar pra minha mãe?

-Claro!Espera só um pouquinho porque eu to com o Mike no telefone.

- Ta bem! – gritou Serena de volta.

Mina voltou a botar o telefone na orelha.

-Desculpa Mike, você tava falando...

- Ah sim...Bem...você...

- Hum?

- Você se importa de ir na festa da Sue comigo?

- Ahm...

- Falei com a Lita e com a Amy, elas falaram que queriam ir, pensei em...dar uma carona pra vocês. Se você quiser eu te deixo em casa depois também.

- Ah...tudo bem...pode ser.

- Legal, então até amanhã?

- É amanhã !Eu tinha até me esquecido.Bom, claro, até amanhã.

- Beijão.

- Beijo.

Mina se sentia mais deprimida.Saber que o dia seguinte era um sábado e que haveria uma festa não a deixava mais contente. Mike era uma pessoa muito boa, mas porque raios ela só pensava em Darien? Raiva de si, de tudo...

Quando ia botar o telefone no gancho, ele tocou.Ela atendeu achando que era Mike de novo.

- Alô?

- Oi Mina.É o Darien.

Mina ficou muda, o coração pulou até a garganta.

- Preciso falar com você.

-Não quero ouvir. – ela cochichou

- Se você não quiser me ouvir agora eu vou...

Mina bateu o telefone. Não chegou a ouvir a última frase dele. Por que ele simplesmente não...desaparecia?

Serena desceu as escadas.

-Que demora esse chá, hein?

-Desculpa. – disse Mina com tanta emoção que Serena riu.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada, se você estava falando com o Mike eu não me importo. Você devia dar uma chance para ele, parece gostar muito de você.

- É, eu sei.Bom, vamos lá pra cima. Quer levar alguma coisa pra comer com o chá?

-Não.

- Você jantou?

- Deveria ter jantado, mas não comi lá no restaurante que o Darien me levou, até eu perco o apetite diante de um fora.

Mina passou o braço pelos ombros de Serena como se ela estivesse fraca demais para subir os degraus sozinha.

Darien bateu a porta de casa e andou pela calçada sem prestar atenção em muita coisa. Sentia-se culpado pelo que havia feito, mais ainda por saber que Serena estava sofrendo naquele momento e que Mina estava com raiva dele. Um casal passou por ele abraçado e ele tentou se imaginar com Serena, mas não conseguia mais. Pensou em Mina, mas a possibilidade de ficar com ela era tão remota que a imagem ficava desfocada, não dava para imaginar como seria. Um relacionamento começando assim certamente não daria certo, como seria quando encontrassem Serena em uma festa? E quando os amigos de ambas saíssem juntos? Ele não queria causar inimizade entre elas, mas o que ele faria agora, se o erro já havia sido cometido?

Ele passou na frente da casa de Serena. As luzes do seu quarto estavam apagadas, talvez ela já estivesse dormindo com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, pensou por um instante. Sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos. Por que agia como um adolescente bobo? Nunca na vida se sentira tão culpado e perdido. Agora, sabia que teria que resolver tudo e a melhor coisa seria partir para a segunda ação mais difícil, depois de ter terminado com a namorada.

Serena falou com a mãe, inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada para dormir fora, depois resolveu tomar um banho quente. O rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar, então, seria melhor para relaxar se ela tomasse um banho antes de dormir. Mina pegou uma toalha pra ela e depois foi comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Pra variar, se encheu de sorvete. Simplesmente não conseguia se controlar, como a maioria das garotas, ela se empanturrava de doces quando estava triste ou nervosa.

A campainha tocou e quando ela olhou pelo olho mágico a imagem de Darien lhe pareceu parte de um grande pesadelo que ela tentava acordar, mas não conseguia.

- Vai embora – ela sussurrou perto da porta.

- Eu não vou enquanto você não falar comigo.

- Por favor... – ela choramingou.

Ele bateu na porta quase violentamente e ela, com medo de Serena ouvir mesmo com o barulho do chuveiro, resolveu abrir.

- Seja rápido – ela disse sem olhar pra ele.

Darien entrou, mas não chegou a ir para a sala, ficou no Hall esperando enquanto Mina fechava a porta.

Ela respirou fundo antes de virar e encará-lo.

- Eu só vim porque você tem me evitado e eu precisava falar com você. – ele disse quando ela olhou para ele.

- A gente não tem o que falar.

- Claro que tem!Eu trai a minha namorada e você a sua melhor amiga!

Mina botou rapidamente os dedos na boca dele, mas logo retirou com medo de se sentir tentada.

- Fale baixo.

- Por que? Tem alguém aqui?

- Mina! – Serena gritou do andar de cima.

Mina empurrou Darien para sala quase o fazendo cair por cima de uma mesinha central.

- Oi!!! – respondeu.

- Terminei, já...Você não vai tomar banho?

- Já vou, to só comendo um pouco. Por que você não vai lá no meu quarto e pega o meu Ipod e bota alguma coisa pra tocar? Lembra que você queria ouvir pra pegar umas músicas pra você?

- Ah ta. Vou botar lá no seu som, pode ser?

- Claro!

Darien olhou assustado para Mina.

- O quê que ela ta fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha?...Ela queria companhia depois que o namorado terminou misteriosamente com ela.

Ela parecia chateada, os braços na cintura, uma expressão de irritação e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Darien olhou pra ela como nunca havia olhado. No dia da chuva tudo acontecera por impulso, mas agora ele realmente queria tocá-la. Os cabelos loiros dela, presos em um coque mal feito, e a blusa larga deixavam-na muito bonita. Por um momento, desde que tudo acontecera, ele não pensou em Serena. Por alguma razão ele não conseguiu beijá-la, mas seu abraço foi tão caloroso que Mina ficou sem reação.

Quando Darien a puxou pela cintura ela teve vontade de gritar, mas o grito nunca chegou a sair de sua garganta. Ele a abraçou com força, os lábios roçando levemente em sua orelha. Ela sentiu um calafrio subir pelas suas costas até a nuca. Sentia-se atraída por ele, mas internamente sabia que tudo não passava de uma grande carência sua. A imagem de Serena não demorou em voltar-lhe a cabeça e ela o empurrou de leve com uma das mãos.

- É melhor você ir embora. – ela disse simplesmente

- O que a gente vai fazer agora?

- Não sei. Queria fingir que nada aconteceu.

-Você ta tentando fugir de uma coisa que não tem volta.Não faz parte de você fugir das coisas, eu não estou entendendo porque você está agindo diferente agora, Mina.

-Talvez porque eu esteja numa situação diferente, que, aliás, me incomoda muito.

-Não é fugindo que você vai escapar da verdade, você sabe disso.

-Tá, então fala o que você quer logo.

-Eu não quero que você tenha raiva de mim e, muito menos, a Serena.Eu precisei terminar com ela...

-Você não ta tentando empurrar a responsabilidade pra mim não, né?

-Claro que não!Eu tive que terminar com ela porque seria pior se eu não fizesse isso!Você acha justo que eu tivesse mantido nosso relacionamento como se nada tivesse ocorrido, como se eu não tivesse beijado a melhor amiga dela?

-Para!- ela queria chorar - eu não quero mais escutar!

-Teria sido muito baixo da minha parte fazer isso, foi melhor terminar agora do que depois com ela descobrindo de outra forma, eu adoro aquela garota Mina, eu não queria que ela ficasse magoada, eu não quero enganá-la. Não quero machucar nenhuma de vocês, mas agora é impossível, está feito.

-Eu sei, eu...Eu também não, Darien. Eu tenho me sentido muito culpada.

- Você acha que eu não? Me acha tão insensível assim?

- Não, é que... eu achei que... depois do que aconteceu, que depois do beijo e de você ter terminado com ela, você ia querer ter alguma coisa comigo. Me senti insegura, fiquei com medo porque em parte eu ia querer isso.

- Não tinha decidido fazer isso, na verdade, eu tinha pensado em tanta coisa que não tinha pensado nada.

- Eu sou uma boba, desculpa...Eu imaginando coisas...Foi impensado aquilo, você nunca ia querer nada comigo...

Darien olhou para ela quase com uma pessoa tão encantadora podia ser tão insegura assim?Ele levantou o queixo dela com as pontas do dedo:

- Você é linda Mina, qualquer um ia querer ter alguma coisa com você. Eu só estava confuso...

- Não está mais?

- Acho que não...

Mina ouviu ao fundo uma música que ela baixara naquela tarde, sem nem ao menos saber o porquê. Talvez para remoer sua culpa, talvez para que ela tivesse Darien por perto.

_Desculpe  
Estou um pouco atrasado  
Mas espero que ainda dê tempo  
De dizer que andei  
Errado e eu entendo_

- Você pegou a música. Do dia... – ele comentou

- É... – ela respondeu pensativa.

- Ela tem algum significado pra você?

- Tem, mas ela me lembra de um sonho que se tornou pesadelo e acabou, é uma lembrança remota de um pecado que cometi. Uma música bonita, mas triste demais para se concretizar.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e sorriu:

- Abre a porta pra mim?

- Claro.

Eles caminharam até a porta sem dizer nada. A despedida foi só um olhar rápido. Mina fechou a porta e subiu. Serena dormia no quarto de hóspedes com a música tocando. Mina pegou o Ipod e fechou a porta. Serena parecia muito abatida, era melhor que descansasse, o dia seguinte não seria tão bom para ela, afinal, ela acordaria e se daria conta que o homem que amava não era mais seu namorado.

**Espero que vcs estejam gostando, o próximo cap. será o último e ele já está praticamente pronto. Alguma aposta para o fim da fic?**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, eu leio todos e aqui agradeço o carinho. Um grande beijo e até, no máximo, semana q vem,**

**AnA**


End file.
